


Rest Interupted

by imthederpyfox



Series: Sanders sides - prompts [2]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety, Nightmare mention, Oneshot, Tired Patton, Tumblr story, patton is practically a dad and the others are his annoying children, selective mutism, sleepy patton, tiniest bit of angst, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthederpyfox/pseuds/imthederpyfox
Summary: Patton is a night owl and all he wants to do at 5 in the morning is sleep.Apparently the other sides have different plans.





	Rest Interupted

**Author's Note:**

> Katesattic made a post on tumblr about Patton being a night owl and I just got an idea for a oneshot. So here you go!

Patton had recently gotten over a cold, and around this time a year the others were stressing and running rampant in the mindscape.  
This was usually fun to deal with, especially because he could show his parental, fatherly side to them and prove he was a good dad. Doing all of this after a cold though was very draining, and Patton found himself sleeping a lot more than usual. He would usually go to bed really late in the morning - staying up with Thomas to watch Parks and Rec - and then sleeping in until midday. It was a nice routine, and the others tended to leave him to it, assuming he was off somewhere in the mindscape cleaning, or being moral, or whatever it was he did whenever he wondered off.  
Truth be told he would usually take a nap or look through old photo albums of when Thomas and the sides were younger.  
But today was raining, he was groggy and his usual bedtime of 5 in the morning was getting pushed back further and further by the constantly intruding sides.

The first was Roman, who came in complaining of being defeated by a foe in his dreamscape. He flipped himself over the end of the bed dramatically, and Patton picked himself up and helped the creative side feel better.  
After twenty minutes Roman retreated back to his own realm, tired and yawning. Patton sighed and snuggled back into his sheets, warm and snuggly.  
Until Logan came in.  
Patton faught himself back on rolling his eyes and sat up, looking at the logical side who was rambling about his newest weekly rota, worrying and fretting about how he hoped to fit more work in but he doesn’t want to burn Thomas out when he’d be travelling soon.  
Patton calmed him down and talked through it with him, and half an hour later Logan’s plan was sorted and Patton sent him off back to his own room, hoping the logical side could finally get some sleep after being kept up by this dilemma.  
The fatherly side curled back up in be with his cuddly toys, letting the sleep overtake him.

But of course, it wouldn’t last long. Roman soon came barging back in, rambling about being kept awake by am amazing idea for a new play! Patton mumbled something about knowing the feeling, and sat back up, rubbing his eyes as the prince rambled on and on about his ideas.  
Patton eventually managed to get the other to leave and let out a low sigh, flopping back onto his matress.

The sides intruded a few more times that night. Eventually it got to 9 in the morning, still dark in the mindscape due to the time of year, and he was woken up yet again.  
He actually let out a low growl and sat up quickly, turning to whoever the side was that dared intrude on his slumber, and yelled at them. Something about not being able to sleep and helping them all with their problems all night.  
There was a silence, and then a sniffle and Patton grabbed his glasses, pushing them onto his nose and seeing the skinny, anxious side at his door, his sleeves pulled long over his hands and tears in his eyes.  
Patton’s face fell, and he quickly rushed out of bed as Virgil went to leave. He pulled the younger side into a hug and closed the door. “Oh, V I’m sorry… What’s wrong kiddo?”  
“Ni-nightmare…” Virgil whispered, tears falling from his eyes silently as he shook.  
“Aww, well we can’t have that can we?” Patton smiled, leading the other to his bed and passing him his favourite animal toy. Virgil sniffled more, not really looking at his father figure.

Patton frowned and sighed, stroking the younger sides hair. “I really am sorry, V. The others have all been coming in with problems all night and I tend to get grumpy without enough sleep.” He smiled and knew Virgil was smirking. “You wanna stay here tonight?”  
Virgil nodded.  
“You wanna talk about it?”  
Virgil shook his head.  
“Alright.” Patton smiled and lifted the younger side up bridal style, making the other giggle. (Last time Roman had done that to the anxious side he had gotten bitten. Multiple times.) “How come you don’t wanna talk about it?”  
Virgil shrugged as he was placed under the covers.  
Patton smiled. “Is your selective mutism acting up, baby?”  
Virgil paused and then nodded. Patton gave a comforting smile before wrapping his arms around the younger side, letting him rest his head on his chest, feeling him stop shaking as much. He had never yelled at the other side’s before, and Virgil had gotten the brunt of it tonight. He felt bad, the others had annoyed him tonight and Virgil had been the one who got yelled at.  
Patton sighed and wrapped his fingers through the younger boys hair, knowing it relaxed him. His son was safe, and asleep. Now it was time for him to get some as well.

He smiled, and let himself close his eyes, and drift off.


End file.
